


月神的祭祀III

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 玛格奈X光之战士♀不是暧昧了，已经捅破窗户纸了！





	月神的祭祀III

苍茫广袤的太阳神草原人烟稀少，五十几个部落各自拥有各自的信仰与神话，能短暂的让这些形态各异的部落聚集在一起的，只有重逢集市和少数一年一次的祭祀。

鲶鱼精的四处走动，让清静的草原比以前热闹许多。朵罗依楼每天都弥漫着欢快热闹的气氛，四处都是白白胖胖自得其乐的鲶鱼精，就连重逢集市的商人都跑来专程开了分号。

如果只是鲶鱼精举办的庆典，倒也不稀奇，只是这群鲶鱼精挨个拜访部落的时候，都强调：那达慕霸主是俺的好朋友，这个祭祀是霸主和俺们一起发起的。

很多人都没有见过神秘强大的霸主，她如同天边的明星，草原深处未知的湖泊一样令人神往。也不知道鱼粉搞了多少小动作，它居然同时请来了奥罗尼部和朵儿塔部落的人，还让两位部落的长兄和大姐以太阳神的名义起誓，绝不在鲶鱼的祭祀上搞事。

换做平时，玛格奈是绝对不会来的，只要有纱都在，他们不动手是不可能的。

只是……

那个人应该会出现吧？

晨曦王座的不欢而散，直到隔天，直男玛格奈才认识到一个深刻残酷的事实：他们一旦分开，再见就是遥遥无期。也许是下个月，也许是明年，也许是永别。他能做的只是在王座上等待，等待钟情的月神从西方飞来。太阳神和月神可能在日月同辉时短暂的会面，而他每次见到她可能都是最后一次。

所以他决定主动一点。

不就是参加个祭典吗，又不是霸道试炼。

祭典上好玩的东西很多，很多普通的东西被鲶鱼精一过手就变得分外搞笑。爱屋及乌，因为光喜欢这些鲶鱼精，连玛格奈都觉得这些小东西挺别致的。

只可惜他身为草原之王，难得的公开露面，便有大批的其他部落慕名而来的挑战者，希望能领略下奥罗尼部的摔跤。摔跤也是玛格奈业余爱好之一，各个部落的强者的挑战，没几下就让这位童贞王忘记了此行目的。

玛格奈卓越的战斗技巧吸引了大批的围观者，就连纱都都站在不远处的高台上，观摩着这位讨厌而强大的对手的近战技巧。

他撂倒第五个不知天高地厚的挑战者时，只听见远处模儿部的惊呼，他们指着天上大喊：“霸主！是巴达慕的霸主！”

围观摔跤的人都踮起脚瞪大双眼，生怕错过了围观。

光穿着一件绯色的风雅羽织，巨大的胡鹰衬的她分外娇小。在蓝天与绿草的交织下，她乘风而落，散发着耀眼的光芒。她在半空中笑容满面的朝着下面挥手：“抱歉！我来晚啦！”

朝霞一般艳丽的少女啊，让玛格奈恍惚间梦回到童年时被日出感动的瞬间。

原来月神的出现不需要他刻板的询问，心跳会告诉他答案。

他的心间充满了柔情，直到光的身后探出个脑袋，一个男人的脑袋。

飞燕坐在光的身后，对下面的其日娜招手：“我也来了！好久不见！”——他的手！他的手居然放在的光的腰上！玛格奈下意识的去摸斧子，寻思着要不要砍掉这双手。

光一跳下胡鹰，模儿部朵儿塔部鲶鱼精呼啦啦的全部围上去，每个人脸上都是热烈期盼的笑容。飞燕站在她的身后，微笑而克制，仿佛两人有着多么亲密的关系。

玛格奈又吃醋，又着急，眼巴巴的看着光，希望她能看见他。

光仿佛心有灵犀一般的看向玛格奈，他的出现让她意外。隔着熙熙攘攘的人群，玛格奈的脸上露出近乎讨好的笑容。那表情，让光觉得下一秒他粗壮的龙尾巴会像豆豆柴一样的摇起来。她看了他几秒，神色坦然的点点头，然后又笑着去捏其日娜的脸。

玛格奈的笑容僵在脸上，他倒情愿她还在生气，至少心里是记挂着他的。

现在他也吃不准她是什么意思，不管了，摔跤！谈恋爱不如摔跤！

亲自举着靶子当箭靶，亏这群鲶鱼精想的出来。

光拿着弓箭，看着罐子里起起落落的鲶鱼精，她不敢射。虽然这些都是木头箭，但是经过她的双手，她怕会伤到这群鲶鱼。

“你在犹豫什么？”

摆脱孩子们纠缠的飞燕，来到光的身边，轻声问着。

光无奈的放下弓箭：“抱歉啊，我实在不擅长弓箭。”

“哦？”飞燕侧身站在离她极近的位置，凝视着她：“没想到还有你不擅长的兵器，这倒是让我意外了。我以为你一定是全能的。”

在艾欧泽亚，弓箭手最重要的不是弓箭，是要会弹琴唱歌啊！弹琴和唱歌这两件事就让光对弓箭手这个职业望而却步了。

飞燕站在她的背后，左手握住她拿弓的手，右手托起她的右臂，整个人把她包在怀里，动人的低音在她的耳边说：“跟着我来。”

已经打倒了不知道多少个对手的玛格奈，抬起头，正巧看见了这一幕。

呵呵。

巴图和歹都库勒发现刚才还面带微笑的长兄，此时浑身冒着黑气，杀气简直肉眼可见。而他散发杀气的对象是——霸主？

玛格奈沉着脸走到正在射箭的二人，只听见飞燕温柔的男低音：“你声音这么好听，我相信你的歌喉一定同样动听。希望有机会能一聆莺啼。”

这种文绉绉的花言巧语，让直男王玛格奈瞬间明白所谓的言行问题了。

更让他头大的是，光被恭维的笑声连连：“好的，那你可得找个没人的地方，我怕吓到别人。”

你们是要约会吗！！

没人的地方？你们还打算亲热吗！

这时俩人也感觉气氛不对，他们转过头，发现是阴沉的玛格奈。

他狞笑着看着光：“霸主，要不要领略下奥罗尼部的传统祭祀，摔跤呢？”

他说着脱去葛布外袍，露出壮硕的倒三角身躯，巧克力色的胸腹上布满着黑珍珠一般的龙鳞。饱满的胸肌连接着均匀对称的八块腹肌，黑色鳞片包裹着两条深刻的人鱼线，延伸至腰带深处。天神一般完美的身躯，胜过光见过最杰出的雕塑。

光感觉自己的心快跳出嗓子了。

这个讨厌的男人，总是让她牵肠挂肚，想忘忘不了，相处又无法相处。

英俊而强大的草原王，是怎么混成母胎单身的？

简直是天问。

光决定有机会亲口问下海德林。

她深呼吸让自己平静下来。

玛格奈生怕别人以为他欺负眼前这个美丽娇小的姑娘：“我想霸主并不擅长摔跤，所以赢的人答应输的人一个条件。”

光走遍海德林，遇到过各色强敌，战斗过几千场，站在这里的她没有畏惧过任何对手。她脸上浮现出在巴达慕上的自信淡定，眼里笃定的光彩让玛格奈的血液都燃烧起来了。

试问，哪一位战士不想挑战这样强大的对手呢？

光学着玛格奈的样子，脱去了崭新的风雅羽织，胸腹前缠着白色的胸带。她有着草原野性姑娘们少有的白皙肤色，微露的胸脯如同乳酪般润泽甜美。玛格奈发誓要宰了人群里咽口水的人。

这当然是场不公平的较量。

玛格奈和光的体格相差巨大，光的小手甚至抓不住玛格奈粗壮的胳膊。玛格奈大手把她的臂膀抓的牢牢，伸腿一绊，光就重重的摔得仰面朝天。

当事人都知道光肯定没事，旁观者们看着这样可爱的姑娘被摔的地动山摇，都不免心生怜惜。这下，草原王更加坐实了残暴粗鲁的名号。

光无论摔倒多少次，都会立即从地上跳起。一遍遍，一次次，至少她的胳膊上全是玛格奈手掌握出的淤血，胸背上全是摔伤的青紫与擦伤，被她雪色肌肤衬的分外残忍。

光倒是毫不在乎，她已经忽略了对手是玛格奈，专心沉迷在摔跤这种轻松娱乐的赛事里。重点不在手上，而是在腰腿，要牢牢扎住马步，利用脚蹬地的力量，然后用巧力绊倒对手。

玛格奈感觉她每次都在进步，真是可怕的天赋型战士。纵使不是他心仪的人，与这样的人为敌太不明智。就在他神游的瞬间，只感觉到整个人腾空而起，后背重重的落在地上。恍惚间，他听见光的欢呼雀跃：“我做到了！我摔倒了玛格奈！”

“是的呢！光真是太棒了！”

她笑着瘫坐在地上，擦擦脸上的汗水，方才整齐漂亮的发型已经凌乱，还粘着草叶。玛格奈站起来，走到她的面前，拎起地上的羽织披在她身上，为她理好衣襟，遮住暴露的肩膀。

他单膝跪在光的面前，拂去她头上的草叶，又仔细的把她鬓间的秀发掖到耳后。

他明显就是在示爱的动作，让奥罗尼部都惊呼了。毕竟，铁骨铮铮的长兄曾经多次在兄弟面前声称：“他玛格奈就算饿死，死在外面，也绝不会考虑霸主这种凶悍的月神。”

人群中的纱都指着玛格奈对自己部落的人说：“吸引女孩的注意力就是打她？看着没，这叫凭本事单身，你们可别学这个。”

“我……”

我喜欢你，无论发生什么，你都是今生认定的月神。

就在这时，呼啦啦冲过来一大堆鲶鱼抬着个轿子，不由分说的把光放在上面，摇着铃抬跑了，一边抬一边还喊着：“大鲶鱼保佑！挚友保佑！”

玛格奈人生最重要的告白就这样被打断了。

他讨厌鲶鱼精！


End file.
